Of Iron and Steel
by kusanosakura
Summary: How two unlikely members of the Fellowship fell in love during the darkest days. How they overcome adversity and learn how to love each other with an open heart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Iron and Steel

Pairing: Mostly Legolas/Gimli. If you don't like it don't read. Perhaps side pairings if you squint...

Rating: M in later chapters.

Notes: I own nothing but the plot...the characters belong to a member of the Inklings J.R.R. Tolkin and his estate/publishers. I mean no offense...I write as I see it. The friendship between Legolas and Gimli seems far from platonic to me...

* * *

Gimli's idea of sex was rutting in a well-hidden niche and then being drilled into a stone floor. With so many males and few dams, Dwarves were either celibate, cleaved to one of the few females or rutted in manly love. Gimli was the later, he was not effeminate by any stretch of the imagination; he was no doubt as manly as a person of his stature could be. He spoke gruffly and carried an ax that belied the size of his other tool. Yes, the vilified dwarf was a passionate fellow when the mood struck him, he didn't always focus on masonry, mining [the non-sexual kind] or fighting.

What the stoic appearing dwarf wanted more then anything was a mate; a person who he could trust to watch his back, someone who wasn't truly ashamed to be caught drilling [the sexual kind] with him and if he was lucky someone who was would find him attractive.

Yet, the moment he was introduce to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood; he noticed his father's grimace. So this the was son of the man who had imprisoned his father and his companions all those years ago. The Elven Prince was by far the most priceless jewel he had ever seen, he doubted the prince would cast more then a disdainful look in his direction. He was a dwarf and therefore; ugly, dirty and stubborn as hell. He was far from ugly by his people's standards, he was fastidious about his appearance and he was stubborn. What a dwarf wants, he usually gets…few if anyone can stand in their path.

He grumbled, "I have to travel in company with an ELF…" and the Elf he was trying not to be caught admiring. Stuck traveling with someone he desired above all, the chances of seeing what was beneath those fine clothes were very high.

He heard whispering later after his 'conversation with Legolas spread…

"So Merry…how long do you think before the dwarf kills the elf or the elf kills the dwarf…the loser buys three flagons of ale at Green Dragon for the winner."

"Dunno Pip…three days out of Rivendell…and the Elf wins but the Dwarf make the first blow."

"Then I say five days out of Rivendell, the Elf starts the argument but also lands the first blow."

Sam snorted, "I…think you are mistaken…I refuse to wager."

The Ring-Bearer was silent, which was good…

Gimli snorted to himself; I don't want to kill him, I'd like to kiss him. I want to throw him against the railing of one of the stone balconies and see just that the true differences between an elf and a dwarf truly are.

XoooooX

Legolas was perhaps one of the most beautiful of the Elves of Mirkwood, third son of King Thranduil. Not heir but still a Prince of high rank. Elves rarely tarry with those they do not love. Chosen to represent his father at the Council of Elrond to discuss the One Ring as well as the how to deal with the two-fold threat of Sauron and Saruman. He was Sindarin, rarer now in these last days; his Elven kin were fading. The Silvan Elves of his mother's land had 'gone native'.

Not that he minded, they weren't as stagnant to the ways of his Father's people who had come from the Blessed Land; Valinor. His was among the last of the Elven kingdoms to survive the First Age; The Famed Lady of the Golden Wood was the eldest of her kind save Cirdan, She was said to be the first generation of Elven born; before then the Children of the Stars had been created, lay in sleep until the rising of the Stars. Cirdan, the Shipwright was never borne merely awaken and was old before any alive today were even a thought, in age perhaps only Gandalf could rival. He had never met either, he had not yet been borne when his father passed through Loth Lorien

He was wild in ways his father would never understand, skilled with Bow and Knife; many Elves were deemed fair with a Bow but Legolas took to the bow as one borne to it. Fair he maybe but a force to be reckoned with be it bed or battle.

Yet his idea of Sex was being tenderly made love to in a forest far from people…the few that graced his bed had merely scratched an itch not filled him with desire.

Staring at a Dwarf who was far from the ugly stunted thing he was raised to believe had just been named a member of the Fellowship. Surrounded by other Elves he spoke insulting words, which raised the ire of his new companion. They nearly came to blows, Legolas was fighting against a passion he could not understand. He wasn't sure Elrond the Half-Elven would understand…he was drawn to the Dwarf. To love a Man was considered distaste full enough but a Dwarf? Yet there were tales among his Father's people that there had been days where the two elder Races lived side-by-side and traded in Harmony. His Silvan upbringing should have made him more Open-minded but the rumors and ill-will since the capture and imprisonment of one Thorin Oakenshield had made the ancient friendship fade.

Legolas' body was strung tighter then his bow and he stalked out of the place where the Council met. Why out of all the males in Middle Earth was he drawn to Gimli, son of Gloin, Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, heir to a veteran of the Five Armies? Surely, his desires wouldn't be returned, Dwarves were famous for their grudges and his father Thranduil had imprisoned Gimli's father. Legolas hadn't be home at the time, he had been a guest of Elrond's at the time or had he been out in another part of Mirkwood forest? He couldn't remember. The problem with being long lived in that you tend to forget more things then members of the mortal races even knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Iron and Steel

Pairing: Mostly Legolas/Gimli. If you don't like it don't read. Perhaps side pairings if you squint...

Rating: M in later chapters.

Notes: I own nothing but the plot...the characters belong to a member of the Inklings J.R.R. Tolkin and his estate/publishers. I mean no offense...I write as I see it. The friendship between Legolas and Gimli seems far from platonic to me...

* * *

Two days…silence…

Gimli had to admit the elf…it was easier to call him Elf then Legolas. If he dared to speak that name, his rapture at the mere beauty of his name would be easy to hear. He was no love-sick dam…

He was male…a miner…a wielder of a large double-handed ax and one not to be trifled with. Yet, he was drawn to the Tall proud Elven Prince….who was most likely more interested in poetry then gem cutting.

If given the chance, he would treat the Elf like a precious gem, like a diamond…

XoooooX

"Oh Gentle Yavanna…I must take after thee…for I fear I have fallen for a child of thy husband Aule's creations; The Adopted Ones. It was Legolas' time to stand watch, he spent many hours in silent meditation. Sleep as elves do did not come easy…surrounded on all sides with rock and cold wind did little to ease the elf's claustrophobia…

He was no weakly but he preferred to see the sky and not be trapped. He certainly felt trapped; by Moria and his growing desire of the noble dwarf who bore the shock of the death of his kinsman well. The expedition to retake the lost Dwarven Kingdom of Moria had failed. The hospitality Gimli had promised was naught. They were alone…trapped beneath a mountain wondering when the evil that befell Balin and his fellows would descend upon them.

Gimli took the dark deathly silent hallows of Moria gruffly, if one had stumbled into the lost fallen realm of Gondolin then the place would have been filled with ancient songs of mourning, songs that told of the greatness of Gondolin in its prime. One would have to be blind not to see the art of Moria, the designs that were painstakingly carved upon the stone of the hall were the others attempted to sleep had not been beneath him to notice. He wondered, why any elf would come here…he knew that Elves had passed through Moria before it's fall but it was so dreary….so far beneath a mountain he could almost feel it oppressing them.

He leapt to his feet hearing the yells and jeers, he snorted, "Goblins…" he shook Aragorn and Gimli, "We have company. We should greet them properly."

Gimli woke quickly, rising and raising his ax menacingly, "I have score to settle…and my kin to avenge…"

Aragorn turned to Boromir, "Awake...the eve of battle is upon us."

The Gondorian soldier awoke, leapt for his weapons.

Frodo woke, first of the hobbits, "The mountain has awoken and released the horde's of Darkness…"

The eldest hobbit's voice woke Sam; who turned, "Wake up…" he shook Merry and Pippin.

Frodo withdrew Sting, it glowed blue. He muttered, "Goblins…"

Gimli had heard of the elvish knife that served as Thorin's thief's sword, crafted during the Goblin Wars…it was awesome to behold. It would serve the Ring-Bearer well if he could wield it.

Gandalf had risen himself, or had he actually rested? The wizard seemed to be resigned to something….

It was over…

Gandalf had fallen…

Aragorn had managed to get them out of Moria…

Somber faces all around…

Merry and Pippin were sobbing, Frodo's eyes were wet and he was clutching Sam's hand like a lifeline. Sting hung limply from his other hand still dripping dark ichor from the goblins, it no longer shined with a eerie blue light so they were safe for now. Who knew that a Bal-roq had liven- if one could call it living in the bowels of Moria with hosts of goblins for company and servitude?

They argued where to go next…whom to gain counsel?

Gimli was uncharacteristically silent since Legolas had dragged him from Balin's tomb.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, "We need rest and as safe a haven we can find in these dark days. I say we head for Loth Lorien. The Lady of the Golden Wood would receive us…she is wise and generous…she can tell Elrond that Gandalf has fallen…"

"To her own…which I have sometimes counted due to my relationship to Elrond. I doubt Gimli or Boromir would be well-received. The hobbits are hard to resist…and the Lady would no doubt be intrigued by them. She would approve of Sam…Frodo would enjoy meeting her…" rather then talk himself out…the ranger had instead talked himself into it. He turned to his weary, mourning companions, "We head for the Golden Woods to cast ourselves at the Lady's feet and beg for refuge and guidance…"

Boromir had heard nothing good about the Witch who inhabited the Golden Wood, "Aragorn, my liege…She is said to distain men…to detain them and imprisons those to enter her domain."

Gimli snarled, "Better an Elven Witch then the horrors of Moria. Surely The Elf's advice and promise of refuge cannot turn as sour as mine. Lead on Elf." He would gladly have given his life for the wizard if it had been an option, why did the Elf drag him from his kinsman's tomb? He had felt the determined grip through his armor…it had burned through to his skin…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Iron and Steel  
Pairing: Mostly Legolas/Gimli. If you don't like it don't read. Perhaps side pairings if you squint...  
Rating: M in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Legolas led them to Loth Lorien.

They were cornered at the edge of the Golden Wood by an Elven ranger party.

"Who comes to the Golden Wood?"

"The Fellowship of the Ring." Aragorn bowed, "We come in peace and ask for sanctuary."

"You have strangers among you Ranger of the North, foster son of Lord Elrond." A tall imposing blonde elf greeted them.

"Greeting Haldir," Legolas bowed stepping out of the shadows, "I am Legolas, third son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Our apologizes for coming without invitation, but we have just escaped the Mines of Moria and one of our number has fallen. We wish to ask the Lady for guidance."

"The Naugrim and the man must be hooded. Our path ways must remain a secret. You have visited us before bringing greetings from King Thranduil, Prince Legolas. You are welcome here. Aragorn has a kinship with Lord Elrond as his foster son and is welcomed as a guest of the Lady."

Samwise snorted, "We have one dwarf and four hobbits."

Haldir frowned, "Hobbit? What is a 'hobbit' pray?"

"A creature once thought to be a legend. They are called Halflings in the old stories Haldir. In Sindarin they are the Periannath." Aragorn answered.

"I see. Naugrim or Periannath it makes no difference, they still must be hooded. Once we reach the heart of the Golden Wood it is up to the Lady to decide how best to proceed."

Frodo the leader of the Hobbits bowed, "We shall consent to be hooded. Since two of our company will not we will trust them to see that we are looked after."

Samwise was scowling and the troublesome twosome Merry and Pippin were pouting.

Gimli was reminded of his childhood playmates in the Blue Mountains Fili and Kili somewhat, though he wondered if that was a compliment or an insult. He was still furious about being hooded, "As long as I am not singled out I will not complain. Though I think this a terrible display of hospitality."

"What would one of the Naugrim know of hospitality?" Haldir snorted.

"More so then an elf! I am of Durin's Folk and cousin of Thorin Oakenshield, the fallen King of Erebor." Gimli tossed back.

Legolas sighed; "If I were to lead you would you be more amenable?" his palms were sweaty at the idea of touching the dwarf he desired. He slid his arm through his bow and let it rest on his shoulder while the bowstring lay on his chest.

Gimli slid his large ax that doubled as a walking stick into a sheath on his back. He scowled at Legolas, "I hope trusting you will not lead me to my downfall elf."

Legolas gave him a weak smile, "I have pledged my honor that you come in peace. Do not abuse the gift of my honor dwarf."

The undertones of their communication stunned the others.

The hobbits Merry and Pippin were still confused by the lack of duel to the death.

Legolas took the hood from Haldir and with shaking hands slid it over Gimli's face, he leaned in to whisper, "I must tie it but I will keep it loose. Please do not remove the hood for any reason. I give you my word that I will allow no harm to come to you."

"Very well." Gimli said gruffly. What worth was an elf's honor? A dwarf's word of honor was binding, for Legolas to give it twice had to mean something. They were equals on the battle field and he had respect for the elf's skill with knife and bow.

Legolas' hand trembled as he took Gimli's hand, the cool leather of the dwarf's glove touching his skin.

Haldir and his companions had hooded the hobbits while he'd been distracted by their dwarven companion.

Aragon had a rope which he looped around each hobbit's hand giving them a hobbit's arm length between them. "I will lead you and warn you of obstacles. Do not linger or loiter but keep close so you do not hinder your fellows."

"We will be careful." Frodo's voice was muffled by the hood.

Legolas wondered briefly if it might not have been better to have the hobbits hold hands but the rope allowed them to walk single file rather than in an awkward sideways shuffle and proved the proper choice. He strode forward in Haldir and his companions' wake holding fast to Gimli's hand.

The path was narrow and winding; one could only walk two abreast.

Khazadim were not nearly as deaf as the Loth Lorien elves would like to believe.

Legolas whispered of obstacles or pulled Gimli close so that his companion might avoid tripping on tree roots.

Gimli's hands were calloused but strong, the longer he held that hand the more he wanted to feel it on his bare flesh. His hands were sweaty but he clung fast, he swore not to let go of that hand. He wished they were more then mere companions but why would Gimli want an elf? Such a relationship was unheard of and they were men…

It wasn't unheard of for some Elvan males to prefer others of their own gender. They had more males born anyway; Elladan was the lover of Glorfindal who was an adviser of his father, while his twin Elrohir was with Galadriel and Celeborn's granddaughter, the twins of Imladris' close cousin Feyanna through their son Galanor who was lastborn and much cherished. Yet their women were thankfully quite fertile having at least three children.

Sometimes, a rare condition allowed male elves to give birth but it was impossible to know who had it unless they conceived. They did require the baby to be removed with a knife.

If Gimli could love him then he would gladly bear his child if he could. Though he wondered if a dwarf and an elf could concieve a child and what it might look like…

His body became damp with sweat and to his own dismay; Legolas could smell his own arousal.

Haldir turned back and smirked, an eyebrow rose in question.

Legolas snorted and shook his head.

Haldir had been his lover for one summer and while it had been pleasant he had no desire to allow the Loth Lorien elf to bed him again.

His attraction to Gimli, son of Gloin has progressed to such a degree that being with anyone other than the dwarf unsettled him. If his affections were not returned he might whither and perish as a tree would for want of rain.

Something he could not bear to admit to…

They eventually made it to the tree city Caras Galadhon that made up the heart of the Golden Wood ruled by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Haldir left them at the edge of the Wood's heart, "I will speak to the Lady about our guests."

"Might we unhood them and allow them to breath freely?" Legolas asked. "They do not know their way and cannot go far from us without being lost."

Gimli did not mind the dark usually but the closeness of the hood and the shaking hand that guided him through the wood unsettled him.

"Very well but they must not leave the edge of Caras Galadhon." Haldir snorted before leaving them.

Legolas could not let Gimli's hand loose; though deftly he untied and removed the hood tugging it free of the dwarf's head.

The hobbits and Boromir were also freed from their hoods by Aragorn.

Caras Galadon was circular in shape and about three-thousand feet from east to west. It was surrounded by a wall of green earth and a ditch or a moat called the Deep Fosse. On the western border, a long stone road outside the Deep Fosse ran for many dozens of miles also surrounded the city. The only entrance was in the south through a set of Great Gates across a bridge in the Deep Fosse.

The eight remaining members of the Fellowship stood outside the Great Gates with their three elf Galadhrim guard.

One could see the tops of the Mallorn trees that comprised much of the city for the Silvan Galadhrim lived in flets atop the Mallorns.

The hobbits were overwhelmed.

Boromir gasped, "By the line of Elendil, they are the very image of the White Tree of Gondor. It perished during the reign of my forefather Belecthor II; unlike its predecessors no sapling could be found. Perhaps, it may only be found and planted by the King but there are no Kings in Gondor."

"Perhaps, one day there will be again." Aragorn said thoughtfully, "If that should come to pass then in time there may come a White Tree to bless the Line of Elendil."

Boromir nodded, "Perhaps."

"What must ya feed a tree to grow so large?" Samwise gaped.

"Mallorn Trees grow is such limited places in Middle Earth yet Loth Lorien is special for they seem to grow best here. Reaching heights even unremembered by the Noldar." Legolas shrugged.

"I wish I could have a seedling to take back to the Shire." Samwise mused, "I'd like ter see what I could do with it."

"Such things are only within the Lady's power." Haldir said upon his return and hearing Samwise. "The Lady of the Golden Wood bids you welcome and hospitality. Since you have spoken for the Naugrim, Prince Legolas, he is also allowed to enter but Lord Celeborn holds no love for the Naugrim due to their destruction of Dorian."

Gimli son of Gloin snorted, "No descendent of Durin would commit such an act. They were no kin of mine. They suffered for it and were cut off from their own line for it. They lost their mountain and were paid in kind for their cowardice and theft. They may have spawned the original distrust between our kindred but they gained less then they sacrificed."

"Not excusing your kind's betrayals interesting folk you Naugrim are." Haldir sneered.

"Considering some of your kind's bloody history I think you are unworthy to cast stones." Gimli tossed back.

Legolas squeezed Gimli's shoulder gently in reprimand, "Peace. You two have better things to do then exchange insults."

The hobbits gaped at them.

Legolas paid them no heed, "The Lady wished an audience?"

"To ascertain what sort of persons have entered her realm begging shelter." Haldir sneered.

"Considering how far-sighted the lady is and how the Lady of Imladris speaks highly of the Lady of the Golden Wood, her grandmother I see little reason why she should not know of us and our purpose." Aragorn said sharply.

Haldir sniffed but led them through the gate.

Samwise was distracted by the trees and the flowers so he had to be pulled along by his master Frodo.

Legolas was glad the gardener had been hooded prior or they would have had a much slower trek through the forest.

They were led up a series of stairs built round a Mallorn tree and over a set of bridge-like structures that brought them to the largest and clearly the tallest Mallorn that housed the flet of the Galadriel and Celeborn.

They were led up to the open air courtyard.

Under the shade of golden leaves were a pair of thrones carved out of what seemed to be wood and they were decorated with leaves, vines and flowers.

Aragorn knelt, "My lady."

Legolas joined him, "A member of the Fellowship I am but as the Prince of Mirkwood I bring you greetings and wish you well in the name of Thranduil, Lord of Mirkwood."

Boromir bowed, hand clasped to his heart, "Lady."

Gimli brought his walking axe to his shoulder and then raised the axe up in a Khazad salute.

The hobbits frowned, and then followed Frodo's bow.

Samwise the gardener's was the clumsiest as heirs to Thrain and the Master of Buckland if their stories were true Pippin and Merry has some experience in the proprieties.

"Tell me what brings you to Loth Lorien?" the male elf with a silver circlet asked.

Aragorn inclined his head, "Our company was sent forth from Imladris we numbered nine but our leader has fallen Lord Celeborn."

"Leader?" the elf lord frowned.

"Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn offered in reply.

"So he has fallen then?" Galadriel frowned.

Gimli scowled, "Yes to Durin's Bane."

"So that creature from the Dark Ages still lives." Galadriel frowned toying with a ring.

"We are weary and sore of heart my lady." Aragorn begged, "We wish a few days rest and some supplies if you can spare them."

"Lodgings will be prepared and a meal delivered. Before I decide on how best to supply you I will interview you each in turn." Galadriel announced. "I will expect you to arrive unarmed."

Aragorn frowned, "Must I lay Narsil aside?"

Galadriel sighed, "It can harm none you may wear it. All other weapons must be set aside."

Aragorn bowed, "It shall be as you command."

Galadriel clapped her hands.

Another elf appeared.

"See to our guests comfort."

"Might I ask a boon?" Legolas bowed.

Celeborn frowned, "What sort of boon?"

"While Aragorn and I might not mind sleeping in such a place for our companions might we settle in the shade of these glorious trees?" Legolas asked in all politeness. "For the Hobbits and the dwarf are often found in homes beneath the ground. Boromir is a skilled warrior but he would prefer I am sure his feet on the ground. Hills and mountains are very well but to live in a tree would be difficult in the extreme for them."

Galadriel nodded, "Very well. You may sleep among the roots of a tree that one of our flets are in. Most likely the guest flet but the washrooms and the dining chamber will be far from your resting place."

"I had the unhappy experience of Moria. I was very uncomfortable in such a place for I felt as if the mountain itself were pressing down on me." Legolas admitted reluctantly. "I would not wish a similar uncomfortable experience on my companions."

"You are always welcome among us Legolas, son of Thranduil." Celeborn said gravely.

"For that I thank you but this visit I should remain with my companions unless summoned by the Lady." Legolas bowed again.

They were then escorted to a flat but comfortable place beneath the Mallorn that house the flet that Legolas stayed in on a previous visit.

When he wasn't sharing Haldir's bed that is...


End file.
